glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Counterfeit
Copied from Yugioh Wikia for informational purposes for a very Important subject I found these fake yu-gi-oh cards selling at the dollar store for $1.99 for a pack of 50. The cards have a sparkly effect across the entire card. The cards are all powerful yu-gi-oh monster cards; The pictures are the similar/same but the names are different. I can scan more of these in, if you want a picture of them. They look like the insecticide card on this page. ::Do you have any scans of fake boosters? #DragonOfDestruction 15:46, 16 March 2008 (UTC) What to do? What do you do if you buy a pack of cards and all of them turn out to be fake? Rage. Rage like you've never raged before, tear the store apart, take dynamite, blow up the store, then go home and have a Twix :D V. Fire Daniels 06:19, February 14, 2010 (UTC) lmao--Knightkmirror 03:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) tip If a booster pack inital is CA-something, it is a counterfeit.Airblade86 20:02, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Where do the come from Does anyone know? If you do you should add it to the page. Jesus Christ why do buy cards from the dollar store? That has fake written all over it.and its the dollar store so its not like your out a whole bunch of money. A counterfeit deck?? Well, maybe you won't believe me, but the cards in my deck are all counterfeit. If you want the pics I'll scan them so you can see if it's counterfeit or not. Thanx for your attention! 0///////0 Yugioh GX 1/2/3/4/5 ect. Are Fake, I Bought Them from Spain, But They Dont Have Official Card Grammar, The Right Name, or Even a Sticker! The Pack Looked soooooooooo Real! It Calls DMG Dark Witchy! Yay! GX #? Yugioh GX 1/2/3/4/5 ect. Are Fake, I Bought Them from Spain, But They Dont Have Official Card Grammar, The Right Name, or Even a Sticker! The Pack Looked soooooooooo Real! It Calls DMG Dark Witchy! Yay! Yugioh GX ~? Origins Some of the fakes came from Asia and Germany. I saw German letters and words on a package. Now I seen some poor attempts to copy but this is just stupid. How the hell are they gonna make a fake ADLV10 and color code it as a syncro monster?? Or give a trap card attack points? I wish there was a class for common sense, these counterfieters need one. If you said that all cards without gold/silver stickers are fake, that means world championship tournament cards are fake? Do fake cards have poo quality picture means faded or blurred? Bad Picture Sorry but what do you mean by bad picture? The picture quality is very poor compared to the real thing. Irohanihoheto 20:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) They can be maddening yes, but they can also fetch you a substatial amount of money if you are willing to sell. Upper Deck Didn't Upper Deck use to be legitimate for Yu-Gi-Oh Card manufacture? How does it come to be that they made counterfeit? Also, if Upper Deck used to make real Yu-Gi-Oh cards then how do you tell the difference between one of their real ones and one of their fakes? (Peelster1 (talk • ) 01:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) : Upper deck never had card manufacturing rights. They only had distribution rights. As far as finding a UDE counterfeit you can tell by looking at the attribute of the card because the coloring will be off. You can also tell by the card picture looking a dull or flushed. That's what I have read anyways. Irohanihoheto (talk • ) 02:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Copy Ends. ----